notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagath
The Sagath were an Easterling Tribe on the eastern Borders of Rhovanion.Sometimes also the Brygath of southern Rhûn were called "the Southern Sagath". the Sagath in 1650 In the Ulgathic tongues, the word Sagath means "Raiding People". The actual collection of tribes which call themselves Sagath is limited to those in Rhovanion and southern Rhun who still trace their ancestry back to the Szreldorn survivors of the Battle of Dagorlad. These tribes exist mostly in central and northern Rhovanion, though there are still scattered bands who prowl the plains west of Ermanareiksbaurg. These Sagath lead a life of mayhem, stealing what they need or desire from their neighbors and the caravans that still cross the open plains. Theirs is the most mobile culture in Rhun,for they lay no legitimate claim to any of the lands they traverse. Instead, the bands are always on the move, keeping all of their posessions in the great wagons for which they are known.The Sagath are a male dominated society. Women hold no social standing except between themselves, and have no sayin the movements or actions of the band. A Sagath band normally consists of several dominant male warriors who vie constantly for prestige among their peers. Power within the band is a constant test of strength, which has sometimes led a Sagath band to destroy itself. This greatly inhibits their ability to organize themselves into a fighting force to challenge the sedentary peoples of Rhun, though there are a few notable exceptions to this rule. The Huz (formerly Hos) tribe is an example of a succession of Sagath warlords who have consistently been able to dominate their peers and vie for real power in Rhovanion. The Hos tribe was founded in the opening days of the Third Age by a member of the Szreldorn family who once owned the lands upon which Ilanin sits. Subsequent warlords in the tribe's history have used this extra evidence of legitimacy to maximum advantage.Beyond those who consider themselves Sagath, there are many other tribes in all corners of Rhun who are called Sagath by others. Particularly warlike bands of Logath ,Urgath, and especially Brygath are all named Sagath by their neighbors. In most areas of Rhun, the term simply connotes an aggressive band who is prone to take from their neighbors what they cannot make of buy for themselves. This has led to a great deal of confusion for visitors to Rhun. Vidugavia and Minalcar made the mistake of asking the question, "Whereare the Sagath?" Any tribe, when posed this question, is libel to point out the biggest rival. This led the western army, in their ignorance, to commit grievous mistakes in southern Rhun and to alienate most of its residents. Later times The remaining Sagath allied themselves -or were subjugated by - the Kings of Mistrand and became part of the Igath or Wainriders. After the fall of the Wainrider empire the term Sagath appeared on and off as a denomination for plundering or renegade easterling tribes as a dialect term in the local Westron dialects of Rhun, however these later "Sagath" had mostly little to do with the original tribal confederation of Urgathic and Szreldorn descent. Known Clans Amôv Amôz Ariv Fathashar Gôl Hôs Hûz Hûr Kav Pôs Rôv Rôs Sagra Sashag Trôs References *Fan Modules: the Inland Sea, by Mike Campbell, Luke Potter and Justin Morgan-Davies. Category:Easterlings Category:Rhûn